Typhon Heavy Flak Cannon Mk. I
| middle3 = Fire-Starting Weapons | middle4 = Kill Weapons | last = Typhon Heavy Flak Cannon Mk. I }} A large, double-barrelled artillery flak type weapon, the Typhon Heavy Flak Cannon Mk. I fires extremely powerful, slow, accurate and long-range explosive shots that wreak havoc on targets. Combined use with the Mercury Field Gun or Hades Light Cannon can cause a hail of unrequited permanent damage from afar. This weapon has an arming time of 1.25 seconds, which means that after that time, the projectile will 'arm' and inflict the additional Explosive damage. If the projectile hits before the arming time has been reached, it will only deal the direct 115 Explosive base damage. Common Tactics The Typhon Heavy Flak Cannon Mk. I is a powerhouse gun. With its massive explosive damage directed to an exposed hull it will literally wreck ships. One direct hit to the hull causes 280 damage while armed, and 161 damage while unarmed. This heavy hull shredding gun is reliant on Piercing support to bring the armor down. It is almost exclusively found on a Spire and Galleon so as to bring support guns (like Mercury, Hades or a Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun) for reaching a quicker armor drop. A Lumberjack Heavy Mortar usually complements the long range setup on a Galleon. Timing the huge damage burst when the armor breaks is essential for using this gun to its full effectiveness. The Flak's effectiveness is not only limited by the gunner's skills but it also needs an armor break. Destroying or avoiding hull stripping guns will render this gun relatively useless. Slow projectile speed, necessary timing and shell drop makes the Flak an advanced gun, only for experienced gunners. Even though the Flak Mk. I has an arming range of 300 meters, it inflicts most of its damage on direct hit (70% on direct hit, 30% on AoE hit). Therefore, it is generally advised to maximize damage per clip (DPC) and not to worry about using ammunition that result in reduced arming time. Commonly Used Ammunition Lesmok Rounds * Useful against fast moving ships at range (e.g. Squid) and to finish off low-health ships. Very good for sniping. * Clip size decreased to 3. * Projectile speed increased to 408 m/s. * Arming range increased to 510 meters. Greased Rounds * Useful against ships with rapid armor rebuilds * High DPS. * Clip size increased to 5. * Arming range reduced to 240 meters. Mk. I vs Mk. II The Mk. I is superior to the Mk. II both at extremely long range (a Mk. I with Lesmok Rounds loaded has 3/4 normal clip while a Mk. II has 1/2 normal clip), at extremely short range (more of the Mk. I's damage is concentrated in the direct hit) and when the enemy ship's armor is not down (the higher slip size results in more harassing fires). Thus it is generally a better choice for long range sniping ships, ships that struggle in controlling the engagement range or ships that struggle in getting an armor break. At an ideal mid-range engagement both flaks are on relatively equal ground, however the Mk. II's slightly higher DPC makes it a better choice. However, the Mk. I cannot rival the Mk. II in terms of sheer devastation. A Mk. II flak with Charged Rounds or Lochnagar Shot loaded will literally make ships disappear. Thus it is generally more often seen on ships with a heavy reliance on kills. Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Kill Weapons Category:Fire-Starting Weapons Category:Projectile Weapons Category:Flaks